Challenges and ideas from Sim
by Simonana
Summary: A collection of Ideas/Challenges for DP stories.


A collection of my story ideas up for adoption, challenges and etc. In a way my little dump for DP ideas ^^

If you take up a challenge or idea post link to it in the review so I can enjoy your read ^^b

 **Idea:**

Something I didnt saw often. But something I do enjoy the:

My best friend is dating my sister scenarios.

Paring: Jazz/Tucker and Danny/Sam

Pre or post PP

Explanation (or my rambling):

Sam and Danny are dating. Leaving Tuck feel as the third wheel. The two are in their cannot be with out each other phrase at times making Tuck feel like the ghost turned invisible. He tries to get a girl on his own but constantly gets reject.

The lover birds noticed they are kinda ignoring their best friend so they promise they will make up with a weekend with a sweat new video game. Tucker waits at Fenton works for the lover birds to come. But they do not. Reasons can be various maybe they got wrapped into each other to they were interrupted by a ghost.

Either way Tucker is at Fenton works and jazz walks on him ranting to his PDA. She Responds making Tuck believe his love PDA just came to life. A few funny moments later Jazz show herself and gives usefully advice.

But not wanting to sit there alone he ask Jazz to play the game. And Jazz for her own reasons accepts. They both can be at times a tiny bit ghost envious. Its a nice time.

It becomes a habit Jazz and Tuck start talking about all sort of things tech effect on psychology development of the mind. How to make a replica of a self aware being like humans. How the ways of thinking change with exposure to the internet and how it divergent from someone who knows only tech can help in treating some forms of psychological illness. All this debates happen while they wait out Danny and Sam dates to end.

After a few such evening Tuck rants again, he claims he tried asking every girl out he knows. Jazz points out that he is wrong. Tucker claims he is not. She points out she is a girl and he didnt ask her out. So what tucker does is exactly that fixing his mistake. He ask Jazz out. It shocks the girl.

In the end she accept official reason to observe this sort of relationship when she isnt being overshadowed by a ghost. Test some theories and that he should think of this as real dating. Tuck totally doesnt mind a fake date, because it still a date with a living girl.

How things go on, it will be interesting with Tuck and Jazz enjoying their time together. Jazz parents again turning into 'who is Jazz dating, let beat the guy up.' Making Tuck and Jazz end up unintentional keep a secret. It all leads to Danny having to save his sister from the bad bf and the trio Sam tuck and danny talk about how to stalk her and what to do. Tucker feels like he is now the guy with secret identity. And all those things Danny warns them gives the tech boy weird ideas.

He wasnt thinking of calling himself the bf, neither he was thinking about kissing Jazz, that idea was planted by Danny unknowingly in their discussion.

How will Danny react once he finds out the truth? Will he accept it? Will he trust his best friend? Or will he be a overprotective dog? What about Sam and Jazz? How well will they handle all the mess. And hopefully the parents will not make it unintentionally worse by trying to solve the problem with a invention. Will Tuck and Jass stay together or break up?

Well There you have a idea for my challenge:

Jazz and Tucker get together in a believable way.

This is a line break a line line line break, ha.

 **Idea:**

Vlad listens to Danny and tries internet dating. It goes horrible wrong.

Parings: Vlad/Oc or Vlad/Some ghost or Vlad/Someone unexpected or Vlad/with who ever you ship him

I am surprised I didnt find out fics already having that. I mean Danny did suggest internet dating or a cat. Well... is it too far fetched he tried both?

Suggestion in which direction this story can go:

 **1.** He may end up befriending the online Danny. Because Internet Vlad, leaves out the bits of being half ghost, doing at times things against the law, leaving out the fact that he is super rich. He doesnt want to attract woman who are just out for the money. Leaves out in portions about his hate for Jack. He tells some of it but leaves good portions out. And so whats left is pretty much human, kind of normal, sounding Vlad. He basicly left out any talk about the fruitloopy stuff. But he may or may not try being honest. Its easy being honest when you are wearing internet mask.

 **2.** He gets involved with a woman who actually makes him feel like there is maybe a chance for him. He read somewhere if you make a woman think you arent available they will want you even more. So if he gets a date and show it to Maddie, Maddie will gets jealous and she will want to willingly be after him.

 **3.** He gets a date, goes out, everything looks good. It backs fires. How? The woman is a GIW cover agent to try and find out if he does have ghost refuges/materials. Snooping and coming dangerously close to discovering the hybrids secret. Asking Danny to help him break up with her with out looking suspicious or as if he hides something. Blaming him for the mess.

 **4.** Or maybe its a ghost woman with brain wash ability, And Danny saves Vlad from marrying while being controlled by another ghost. Because ruining a weeding that your mother support with all her will because it will get her the creep out her way, is totally not awkward. But heroes gotta do what they gotta do. Especially if they know how it feels being brainwashed and controlled.

 **5.** Or Danny wishes and Desiree makes Vlad think he truly loves the woman. Only to find out that is a horrible idea because things with wishes never go good. Its up to you~

You can combine more then one idea if you want to. And it can be as well with a man, as well as a woman.

This is a line break a line line line break, ha.

 **Idea:**

Vlad + Fenton Ghost Catcher = Two Vlads + chaos

Poor Danny trying to fix the two personality split Vlads, will ensure chaos.

Explanation: I would like to see the comic evil Vlad and the fatherly Vlad but you can split Vlad how ever you want as long as one Vlad has ghost powers and the other doesnt, at first.

Enough said.

This is a line break a line line line break, ha.

 **Idea:**

Jazz patient

Premise: Jazz finds out about Vlad being a half ghost during reign of storm. Worried for her brother mental state and hearing Vlad saving her little baby brother she decide to do a leap and conform Vlad.

Explanation(or my ramble):

She and Vlad began a play where they try to use each other. Jazz to learn more about her brothers powers, and trying to understand what half dead means for a living person.

Vlad plays the willing patient for the Jazz therapist, searching for help with his ''evil ghost tendency'' to get Jazz close and turn her into a pawn for obtaining Danny and Maddie.

Vlad and Jazz both hide the fact they are having therapy sessions from Danny each for their own reasons. Danny stays clueless. Jazz figures that Vlad isnt wearing a white vest, she figures his hate for jack and love for Maddie, and Vlad spreads out lies and half lies blaming the ghost obsession. Pretending he truly wants to forgive and forget but its hard, he needs help. He acts all the time like that. But can Jazz turn the acting into a true fact? The two start working together to help Danny with his powers. Jazz sneaking things that would inspire her brother to a solution for a ghost related power problem. While Vlad gives her exactly the right advice.

Jazz gives them a team name. ''The Danny helpers'' Vlads corrects it to ''The Clueless Danny helpers.''

It settles on ''The Secret Danny Helpers.''

How will things go from then on?What will now happen in TUE now? Will after TUE Jazz be even more determent to help Vlad, so Dan never comes to be? Or would she tell him the true? Or not? Will she tell Danny Vlad and herself are 'The secret Danny helpers'? What will Danny do?

What will Vlad do when he sees jazz on his doorsteps saying she wants to be adopted by him? He knows her well enough by then to know there is a lot more going on. Will he help her with her brother? Or will he use the situation to his? Or did Jazz already change him enough at this point?

This is a line break a line line line break, ha.

 **Idea:**

Parallel time line collision. Two Danny, one Vlad and one old nearly forgotten enemy of Vlad.

The home Danny is the one we all know, the other lives with Vlad, for one reason or another. Maybe its from a time line where his parents betrayed him, or they died or something. Try being imaginative.

The old enemy of Vlad is a organisation of humans, illegal and on a hunt for ther are things. This world Vlad destroyed them back in the past, but the other world from where our guest Danny is from he didnt destroy them fully. Now they are out for revenge and collection. They may discovered by chance a way to cross into a parallel world, this world.

Explanation(ramble):

One evening just before Vlad goes off to bed he hears a knock on his door. He grumbles and get to the door opening it he sees a beat up bleeding barely aware Danny. They eyes meet and danny falls in Vlad arms.

Vlad recognize the wounds as anti ghost weapon wounds. He spend the next two days to fix and stabilize Danny. Tired himself he was about to allw himself a nap when Danny wake up for a brief moment.

''Who did this to you?''

''Dad, I...'' The apologetic voice faded away as Danny fall asleep.

Unable to sit still Vlad left a duplicate to watch Danny as he make his way over to Fenton works he needs to talk with dannys parents and observe their body language. He had to know what hurt his little badger. Seeing him like that pulled strings on his heart he thought he never had.

He comes to the front off Fenton works and nearly gets a heart attack. There Danny was standing. Worry about the weak health and the stiches which could reopen if he moved too much made the man all but run to danny and ghost getters. Angrily demanding what he is thinking and doing out the bed.

It confuses everyone and Danny friends even ask if he was hiding a wound or something. Danny is confused and tells Vlad off. Something was wrong.

Gripping on Danny colar he turned the shirt invisible seeing the lack of his medical treatment on the boy. Of course the yelp and pervs are being thrown around and Vlad ignores it all in favor of thinking.

Something was off.

Vlad claims this danny to be a fake. But that Danny wasnt a fake. They shout at each other. Untill Vlad slips and ask. ''Than who is the Danny fenton on life support in my medical bay!'' Jazz is the one who takes control of situations than and ask Vlad to show them. If there was a danny imposer she who knows her baby brother the best will be able to tell. Vlad accept.

He knows Danny too well, he knows the one at his home is the real one. The blood sample the DNA sample and ghost sample all matched up.

They arrive and most are a bit stunt on what to do. The beat up Danny wake up as more shouting comes. Vlad was standing beside the bed. So The beat up danny grabbed Vlad hand. Which shocked Vlad. The surprise gave just enough time to surprise Vlad even more.

This Danny call him Dad or father, beside the cheese head and fruitloop. He even claims that they lived for year and a half together. Vlad is at loss. So he ignores the teens and the beat up danny complaining about Vlad making jazz sam and tucker clones. He believing the ghost getters being Vlads clones, which they were not.

What happened?

Danny a danny who started to look at Vlad as a father figure. End up in a pinch. A rip of worlds appeared. And once he passed he was hunt by a organisation. Different from GIW but more scary. He remembers the name he heard his hunters said before he escaped. Hearing that man turned Vlad into having pure fear on his face. Which the normal Danny felt lost.

This organisation is a illegal ghost hunting organisation. Why illegal? Because they hunt ghost not for human well being but for personal gain. They capture the rare and strong, breaking them, turning them into mindless drone to do their binding. Freakshow would have been a perfect fit in there.

Vlad knows them as in his first weeks out of hospital his ghost powers still fresh he was captured by them. He was saved by luck mostly as he was in a facility that was raided by the GIW trying to break the illegal experimentation center. As this organisation doesnt mind killing, or testing on humans to obtain their goals.

And the organisation is on the move now. Their goal making a army of mindless drone half human half ghost and take over the world. But of course no one knows what their goals are.

Vlad after hearing the name and fear gripped him. He starts preparing everything to go into hiding. The two Danny problem is too insignificant to care about it even a bit. He orders them both and their family and friends that they have to run and hide. He even all but sends off Valarie and her dad on a vacation to Rome.

Will they escape the organisation clutches? Or will the organisation kidnap one of the two danny , or maybe the family and friends to get their hands on the hybrids. Will they make a army of mind controlled hybrids or not? What about Dani? And will the danny from the parallel world finds his way home? And why is he even calling Vlad dad? What happened to him? Is there anyone they could trust or not?

Personally this idea is that the GIW arent the all out bad guys, but there are dealing with a illegal organisation much more sinister than anyone could believe.

This is a line break a line line line break, ha.

 **Idea:**

A fruitloopy voice.

What happens when Our hero start hearing voices no one else can and this voice is no one else but our favorite frootloop.

Explanation:

How it happened is up to you.

The important bits are that Vlad Masters is stuck inside Danny but cannot overshadow him. Just hears the teens thinking, and is aware of the outside world thanks to Danny senses. He cannot force the hero hands neither can he leave. He is stuck.

Danny isnt aware of this, and a day or two passes before he starts hearing a annoying sound, that slowly turns into a rant from Vlad. At first he ignores, once he checked if he was bugged, or for the presence of the fruitloop.

Time passes and Danny end up snapping at the voice. Vlad becomes happy his little badger can hear him.

From then things are just awkward-city.

What do you do with a fruitloop voice inside your head, one who doesnt want to shut up on top of it. How do you even get him out.

Throw in some fears of going mental on top of it.

This is a line break a line line line break, ha.

 **Idea:**

A ghost feeding of ecto energy, catches our hybrids and place them in a illusion world where the ghost is the doctor and they are patients suffering delusions schizophrenia and etc. Both are presented with a false life, the worst is that their ghost powers really do not work.

Explanation:

The ghost gets more powerful the more ghost he manages to trap into his illusion of them being mentally ill. Inside his liar where he traps them, everything looks so humanly normal, but he is the ruler of how things works inside it. The skies are blue looking outside the window there are even birds flying by. He looks human as humanly possible.

They do not meet each other for a while, not until one or both start to doubt that maybe they are truly ill in the head.

Its a Insane Asylum story but with a twist where they are the hybrids but are being tempted to believe otherwise. Will they believe in the made up lives the doctor is telling them are true. Will they fall into the trap of medications and lies. Or will rescue come in time?

Or maybe they will find a escape on their own? When they are forced to work together as the only ones who know what reality truly is? But how to do that with no ghost powers?

 **So thats it. Some of my ideas I will not have time to write but had to get off my chest and while doing it why not at same share it with you guys.**

 **Hope it inspires someone XD**

 **So tell me if you do write something on one of my challenges/ideas ^^b**


End file.
